Diana of Themyscira (DC Animated Film Universe)
Diana of Themyscira is the Amazonian warrior princess of Themyscira. She is armed with a sword and the Lasso of Truth, a lariat that compels men to speak only the truth. She left Themyscira and found herself in Washington D.C. as a political envoy, as she adopts the civilian identity of Diana Prince and becomes the superheroine known as Wonder Woman. Steve Trevor was assigned to serve as a liaison between the U.S. federal government and Diana. Biography ''Wonder Woman: Bloodlines ''To be added ''Justice League: War Wonder Woman arrived in Washington D.C. to meet with President Julian of the United States, accompanied by Colonial Steve Trevor in the midst of a superhuman protest. When Wonder Woman offered to help against who they were protesting against, she was shocked to find they were protesting her. After lassoing the truth out of one protester, she goes with Steve to meet with the president. Wonder Woman later grew weary of waiting for the president so she left and on her way out, she met Hannah Grace and the two had ice cream together. Steve Trevor later found Diana and told her to come back to the white house, reminding Diana that she was a political envoy, but Diana affirms she is a warrior and Steve agrees, but tells Diana she's a warrior with responsibilities. Steve asks her out to home made ice cream before parademons invaded Washington D.C. Wonder Woman sprung into action and fought them. During the fight, Parademons ambushed the president on his flight out of Washington and Wonder Woman flew into rescue him. Wonder Woman successfully defeated the parademons how they were after the president and introduced herself to him and his wife. Wonder Woman's battle with another parademon destroyed the presidents plane engine, causing the president to fall out of the plane. Wonder Woman rescues him with her lasso. Then Superman arrives to help keep the plane in the air. Wonder Woman is surprised by Superman and together, they fought off the parademons. Superman was impressed with Wonder Woman's strength. Later, Wonder Woman and Superman joined Batman,The Flash, and Green Lantern in the fight against Parademons in Metropolis. She greet them as warriors. Green Lantern tries to say hi, but Superman steps in the way. They are suddenly surprised by the arrival of Victor Stone, who has just recently been enhanced by apoklipian technology and is now half-android. Wonder Woman considers him a threat and tries to attack, but Cyborgs armor blasts Wonder Woman. Superman prepares to attack Stone, but Stone insists he's not with the parademons. Flash vouches for Victor and they stop. After Shazam arrives on the scene, Victor tells the others of the pardemons plan to terrafrom the earth and Darkseid arrives, taking out each hero one by one. Wonder Woman tries to fight Darkseid, but Darkseid defeats Wonder Woman and Superman catches her. Darkseid defeats all the heroes and captures Superman. While Batman goes to rescue Superman, Green Lantern gathers the others to work together against Darkseid. They plan to blind him, but when Shazam messes up the plan, Wonder Woman leads the charge. During the battle, Wonder Woman rematches Darkseid personally and takes out his right eye. Darkseid later pummels Wonder Woman into another building, but is saved by the others. The heroes fight Darkseid and manage to take out his other eye, but Darkseid still fights. Victor Stone then uses the mother boxes to send Darkseid and The parademons back to Apokolips. Darkseid manages to hold of the league until Batman and Superman arrive and together, the heroes defeat Darkseid and send him back to Apokolips. The next morning after the battle, The heroes are honored by The President for their efforts. Wonder Woman has a conversation with Superman and states while it was good to be part of a team, she has never met anyone like Superman, god or mortal. Superman and Wonder Woman look long at each other, causing a jealous Steve Trevor to leave Washington. Flash proposes the idea that the heroes could be a team, but Wonder Woman states she has responsibilities as does Shazam. When the president asks for the heroes names: Shazam calls the team the super seven much to the teams dismay. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Wonder Woman stood on top of the Temple of Athena in Athens, Greece. Superman joined her and she said she and he are not like the gods or the people. Superman said they're not like anyone. Wonder Woman asked him if he ever felt alone. Superman said of course he does, but he learned the way to deal with it and he could show her how. Superman and Wonder Woman shared a kiss as they flew up into the sky. Diana went to a Greek restaurant with Superman on a date. The two wore casual clothes and glasses and Wonder Woman was surprised that their disguises worked and that they were able to hide as one of the people. Superman corrected her not to hide as much as be one of the people. Superman said they could just blend in, together and held Wonder Woman's hand until Lois Lane bumped into him. Superman introduced Lois to Wonder Woman, who introduced herself as Diana Prince. Lois and Wonder Woman had a nice conversation and then Shazam and Cyborg came out of a portal and found Wonder Woman and Superman on a date and many diners adore Cyborg and Shazam. Superman and Wonder Woman left to join their teammates. Wonder Woman waited with her teammates at their headquarters in S.T.A.R. Labs for Batman to arrive. Wonder Woman and the others watched what Cyborg had seen when he was attacked by a sea creature, which Wonder Woman said from Atlantis. Wonder Woman examined the sea creature's dagger which stabbed Cyborg, and she recognized the dagger's carvings. She told the story of Atlantis which she read as a young girl. Green Lantern dismissed it as a fairytale, but Superman believed her. Shazam mocked Superman and Wonder Woman by making smooching noises. Wonder Woman fought evil sea creatures with her teammates and rescued Arthur Curry and Mera. The team split into two groups, Wonder Woman went with Arthur, Mera, Superman, Green Lantern and Cyborg to Atlantis, where they saw Arthur's mother, the Atlantean Queen, dead. Arthur's half-brother, Orm had murdered the Queen to take over Atlantis. Orm and Black Manta trapped Wonder Woman and her teammates in sea eggshells and Orm sent them towards an octopus sea monster for it to eat. But Arthur and Superman escaped from their containment and rescued the others. Wonder Woman was freed by her teammates and they got a call from Batman, who said that Orm and Atlanteans were heading for Metropolis. In Metropolis, Wonder Woman fought the Atlanteans and saved Lois and Jimmy Olsen. She tried to take the trident from Orm, but Orm snatched it from her and beat her up. Then Orm confessed to Mera that he murdered the Queen. Cyborg filmed his confession to show the Atlanteans that they had been betrayed and that Orm was a liar. Orm was defeated by Arthur and Metropolis was saved. Wonder Woman returned to Atlantis with her teammates where Arthur was crowned as King of Atlantis. Superman asked Wonder Woman if she was free later. Wonder Woman said if she can find her glasses, meaning that she accepted his offer. The Justice League decided that Arthur should join the team, which he accepted and Shazam gave him a code name, Aquaman, which Arthur hated. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Wonder Woman fought Cheetah after the Legion of Doom launched an attack on the Justice League's new Headquarters, The Hall of Justice. After chasing her into a parking garage, Wonder Woman defeated her after smashing her into a car with her lasso. Later on, Diana went on a date with Clark Kent at the movies. After leaving the theater, she noticed something was wrong with him and Superman fled as she watched on, unaware that one of Trigon's corrupters was possessing him. Justice League Dark ''To be added ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Scandal Savage mentioned that Professor Pyg likes Wonder Woman as his idol. ''The Death of Superman To be added ''Reign of the Supermen ''To be added Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Invulnerability *Super Speed *Flight *Super Reflexes *Combat Experience Equipment *Lasso of Truth *Bracelets of Victory *Sword Relationships *Superman - Teammate and ex-boyfriend. *Batman - Teammate. *The Flash - Teammate. *Green Lantern - Teammate. *Victor Stone/Cyborg - Teammate. *Shazam - Teammate. *Aquaman - Teammate. *Mera - Ally. *Darkseid - Enemy. *Ocean Master - Enemy. *Black Manta - Enemy. *Teen Titans **Starfire - Situational enemy turned ally. **Beast Boy - Situational enemy turned ally. **Blue Beetle - Situational enemy turned ally. **Raven - Attempted enemy turned ally. **Robin - Situational enemy turned ally. *Trigon - Enemy. *Doomsday - Enemy; deceased. *Lex Luthor - Liberator and teammate. *Bibbo Bibbowski - Bartender. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (8 films) **''Justice League: War'' (First appearance) - Michelle Monaghan **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' - Rosario Dawson **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' - Rosario Dawson **''Justice League Dark'' - Rosario Dawson **''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' (Mentioned only) **''The Death of Superman'' - Rosario Dawson **''Reign of the Supermen'' - Rosario Dawson **''Wonder Woman: Bloodlines'' - Rosario Dawson Behind the scenes *Michelle Monaghan, who voiced Wonder Woman in Justice League: War, was nine months pregnant while doing ADR for the film. *Due to scheduling conflicts, Michelle Monaghan couldn't return to voice Wonder Woman in Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, she was replaced by Rosario Dawson who voiced Artemis in the 2009 film Wonder Woman. Trivia *Diana was born in 3,000 B.C., this makes her over 318 years older than the oldest pyramid or being a full grown adult when ancient history started. Gallery ''Justice League: War'' JLW Wonder Woman.jpg Lasso of Truth.jpg JLW_Steve_Trevor_and_Wonder_Woman.jpg tumblr_n5ga7gPYjv1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n5ga7gPYjv1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n5ga7gPYjv1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n5ga7gPYjv1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n5ga7gPYjv1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_n0avxdBVu11rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n0avxdBVu11rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n0avxdBVu11rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n0avxdBVu11rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n0avxdBVu11rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n0avxdBVu11rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n0avxdBVu11rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n0avxdBVu11rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n0avxdBVu11rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n0avxdBVu11rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_mzsmc6wsau1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mzsmc6wsau1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mzsmc6wsau1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mzsmc6wsau1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mzsmc6wsau1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mzsmc6wsau1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_mvi0kgH3u81rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mvi0kgH3u81rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mvi0kgH3u81rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mvi0kgH3u81rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mvi0kgH3u81rl14rno7_1280.png Shazam JLW.png Jl war(2014) 1751.jpg Justice League JLW.png Jl war(2014) 2715.jpg Jl war(2014) 2618.jpg Jl war(2014) 2613.jpg Jl war(2014) 2235.jpg Jl war(2014) 1944.jpg Jl war(2014) 1612.jpg Jl war(2014) 2719.jpg Jl war(2014) 2722.jpg Shazam and Wonder Woman JLW.png Shazam and Wonder Woman JLW 02.png Shazam and Wonder Woman JLW 01.png jl_war(2014)_0462.jpg jl_war(2014)_0465.jpg jl_war(2014)_0471.jpg jl_war(2014)_0474.jpg jl_war(2014)_0487.jpg jl_war(2014)_0490.jpg jl_war(2014)_0501.jpg jl_war(2014)_1003.jpg jl_war(2014)_1008.jpg jl_war(2014)_1017.jpg jl_war(2014)_1035.jpg jl_war(2014)_1070.jpg jl_war(2014)_1100.jpg Jl war(2014) 1753.jpg Jl war(2014) 1750.jpg Jl war(2014) 1633.jpg Jl war(2014) 1632.jpg Jl war(2014) 1631.jpg Jl war(2014) 1674.jpg jl_war(2014)_1363.jpg jl_war(2014)_1369.jpg jl_war(2014)_1380.jpg jl_war(2014)_1406.jpg jl_war(2014)_1409.jpg jl_war(2014)_1418.jpg jl_war(2014)_1582.jpg jl_war(2014)_1587.jpg jl_war(2014)_1602.jpg jl_war(2014)_1616.jpg jl_war(2014)_1625.jpg Justice League JLW 13.png Justice League JLW 12.png Justice League JLW 11.png Justice League JLW 10.png Justice League JLW 9.png Justice League JLW 8.png Justice League JLW 7.png Justice League JLW 6.png Justice League JLW 5.png Justice League JLW 4.png Justice League JLW 3.png Justice League JLW 2.png Justice League JLW 1.png ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' tumblr_nau1jwDiMd1rl14rno2_1280.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 1 Diana Prince.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 8 Diana Prince.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 4 Diane, Clark n Lois.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 9 Diane, Clark n Lois.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 11 Diane, Clark n Lois.png tumblr_nau1jwDiMd1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nau1jwDiMd1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nau1jwDiMd1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nau1jwDiMd1rl14rno6_1280.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 2.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 3.png Justice League JLTOA 01.png Tumblr o0txq5TavP1rl14rno3 1280.png Justice League TOA 01.png Justice League JLTOA.png Justice League JLTOA 9.png Justice League JLTOA 8.png Justice League JLTOA 7.png Justice League JLTOA 6.png Justice League JLTOA 5.png Justice League JLTOA 4.png Justice League JLTOA 3.png Justice League JLTOA 2.png Justice League JLTOA 1.png tumblr_of6efeu4RO1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr of6efeu4RO1rl14rno1 1280.png ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' tumblr_o51p8enRpw1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o51p8enRpw1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o51p8enRpw1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o51p8enRpw1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o51p8enRpw1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o51p8enRpw1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o51p8enRpw1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o51p8enRpw1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o51p8enRpw1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o51p8enRpw1rl14rno10_1280.png Cheetah vs Wonder Woman JLvsTT.png Cheetah vs Wonder Woman JLvsTT 1.png Cheetah JLvsTT 2.png Weather Wizard & Wonder Woman JLvsTT.png Justice League & The Titans JLvsTT.png Trigon takes down Wonder Woman JLvsTT.png Justice League JLvsTT.png Justice League JLvsTT 7.png Justice League JLvsTT 6.png Justice League JLvsTT 5.png Justice League JLvsTT 4.png Justice League JLvsTT 3.png Justice League JLvsTT 2.png Justice League JLvsTT 1.png 280410.jpg tumblr_oau9ctoOKX1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_ogq7xi2A9I1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_ol1w6aP7Mr1rl14rno7_1280.png ''Justice League Dark'' To be added ''The Death of Superman'' To be added ''Reign of the Supermen'' Wonder Woman Reign.jpg Tumblr pndpncj73E1rl14rno8 1280.jpg Tumblr_pn5tswGh7g1rl14rno1_1280.jpg Tumblr_pn5tswGh7g1rl14rno2_1280.jpg Tumblr_pn5tswGh7g1rl14rno3_1280.jpg Tumblr_pn5tswGh7g1rl14rno4_1280.jpg Tumblr_pn5tswGh7g1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_pn5tswGh7g1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_pn5tswGh7g1rl14rno7_1280.png ''Wonder Woman: Bloodlines'' Tumblr_pzd21k3VND1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_pzd21k3VND1rl14rno2_1280.jpg Tumblr_pzd21k3VND1rl14rno3_1280.jpg Tumblr_pzd21k3VND1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_pzd21k3VND1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_pzd21k3VND1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_pzd21k3VND1rl14rno7_1280.jpg Tumblr_pzd21k3VND1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_pzd21k3VND1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_pzd21k3VND1rl14rno10_1280.jpg Tumblr_pzkfh3G7W51rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_pzkfh3G7W51rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_pzkfh3G7W51rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_pzkfh3G7W51rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_pzkfh3G7W51rl14rno5_1280.jpg Tumblr_pzkfh3G7W51rl14rno6_1280.jpg Tumblr_pzkfh3G7W51rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_pzkfh3G7W51rl14rno8_1280.jpg Tumblr_pzkfh3G7W51rl14rno9_1280.jpg Tumblr_pzkfh3G7W51rl14rno10_1280.png See Also *Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Justice League Dark (film) Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Amazonian Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Wonder Woman: Bloodlines Characters